The Mines
The Mines is the first layer of the dungeon in Barony, being a dark and mostly abandoned mining system now filled with monsters. It serves as the introductory layer to players, presenting the weakest enemies in the game in order for the player to understand how combat works and how to successfully scavenge items and loot in the dungeon. Completing the four floors leads to an intermission, which connects to The Swamp. Description The Mines are a simple place, often having a mix of cramped areas and large rooms for the players to practice flanking and ranged combat. The inside of rooms vary in layout and design, often trading the dirt outside for a wooden or smooth stone flooring. The most common monsters found here are Skeletons and Rats, both of which being overall weak and exploitable when attacked in the darkness or at a distance. There are also rarer chances to see Spiders or Humans wandering about, as well as Trolls either in the numerous structures, or wandering about starting from the second floor onward. As with every other floor containing Fountains, the player should be cautious for summoning a Succubus when drinking from its waters, as their higher stats can be a big surprise hurdle for the player to overcome. Secret Locations The Mines may present a low difficulty compared to the rest of the game, but the secret locations can make or break a character’s run through the dungeon if they are ill prepared. Since the player often has limited resources to utilize before visiting these areas, it is important to know what to do, when to attempt them if the option is presented, and how to escape alive. The way to these locations is hidden behind a large puzzle, one which requires two levers to the left and right of the main structure in order to access the portal. The area is surrounded by large pits, which separate the levers from the bridge leading to the ladder. Often, these pits will obstruct the player completely from entering either secret location, requiring a digging tool, a form of teleportation, or a form of levitation. This means Vampires and Insectoids are granted a good edge in runs by simply being able to consistently access these locations other classes could not, as well as the Brewer class whom has immediate access to brewing up a potion of levitation from the start of the game. Gnomish Mines Main Article: Gnomish Mines The Gnomish Mines can be a brutal awakening for a new player, as it is full of tough enemies armed with strong melee attacks and magic staffs. Especially when placed in a dark, cramped maze, this area requires the player’s utmost attention. Inside is many piles of Gold, any of the strong items that can be looted from defeated enemies, a shop and an artifact, the Sphinx’s Veil. It can be found by entering the ladder behind the Double Gate Puzzle on the second floor. Minetown Main Article: Minetown A peaceful place where humans and merchants reside, allowing a human player to trade and recruit to their content. A monster player on the other hand will have a much more hostile welcome, especially if seen by many humans at once or if attacked by any of the four shopkeepers inside. However, looting all killed humans and possibly besting the shopkeepers can place the player ahead in terms of leveling and general resources. It can be found by entering the ladder behind the Double Gate Puzzle on the third floor. The Underworld Main Article: The Underworld The Underworld can be accessed on the fifth floor, found behind the Swamp-themed room with a treasure chest. Opening it up with digging, a player will have to move over pits with levitation, facing dangerous enemies and hazardous traps. Inside this short off-shoot of the dungeon, Khryselakatos can be found being wielded by an enemy on the second floor of the Underworld. Structures Most structures found within the Mines are simple, often requiring the pull of a lever to open a gate or several, often opening up to a single treasure chest. They are often punctuated with random loot either on the floor or on tables, which are subject to chance as to what is presented and if there will be loot there or not. Traps Main Article: Boulder Trap As the first layer, the Mines have access to one type of trap, the Boulder Trap. These traps are visible from the ceiling and can be heard by audible air that passes through them, dropping a deadly boulder which careens in a single direction and dealing heavy damage to anything in its path. While one of the more deadly trap types, it is also one of the most exploitable. A normal trap can only release a single boulder, and when triggered with a dropped item or similar can end up wasting its payload and becoming harmless after the fact.Category:The Mines